htfanimeversionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuddles
Cuddles Cuddles is 19 (actually 15)-year old, blue-eyed, yellow extraterrestrial bunny with pink cheeks and pink bunny slippers who can go Super Saiyan whenever he's angry. He's Disco Bear's alter-ego. His white fluffy curly hair tuft and cotton ta il look exactly the same. His ears move to match how he feels. For example, if he's happy they'll stay up, and when he's sad they'll drop down. Cuddles is one of the primary characters in the series. Like Giggles, Toothy and Lumpy, he appears in many of the episodes. Cuddles was the second character to be created in Happy Tree Friends (the first being Shifty). Creator Rhode Montijo first drew him in a piece of paper with the phrase Resistance Is Futile above and that was how the creators got the idea for the show we know as Happy Tree Friends. His voice is even performed by the co-creator of the show, Kenn Navarro as a kid, Jackson A. Dunn as a teenager and Jay Ryan as a young adult. Cuddles' personality is somewhat mixed. On one hand he can be dangerously mischievous and fairly self-centered. Both of these characteristics have led to both his death and other characters' deaths. On the other hand, he is most of the time friendly and caring, making his personality more complex than the others. As revealed in Sweet Ride, he is referred to as a skaterbunny. He was seen to have multiple houses, but his official one is known to be a Hollow Tree, as it is the only one to appear more than once (In a Jam and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow) He is particularly good friends with Toothy, Flippy, Petunia, Flaky, and Lumpy, although it was pointed out that Cuddles and Giggles are very close friends, making an official couple. Their relationship is most prominent in the Fall Out Boy music video: The Carpal Tunnel of Love, where it was explored for the first time. This was also looked into a little more in the episode "I Nub You!", where they're married and expecting their first baby (actually, he, Giggles, and Toothy are married, which is why he always gets all the love he deserves). With 58 deaths, Cuddles is the character who has been killed the most times in the Happy Tree Friends franchise. He is also the character who has, so far, been killed by Disco Bear, Lumpy and Flippy the most (though, to be fair, Flippy and Lumpy generally kill everyone in episodes in which they are featured. Cuddles will kill all 3 of them in a future episode). While he dies a lot in the Internet and TV series, Cuddles has survived in many episodes such as: Doggone It, Sea What I Found, A Change of Heart, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Letter Late Than Never, Double Whammy Part 1 (but not part 2), We're Scrooged!, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm episode, (debatably) Mime to Five, I Nub You, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, (debatably) A Bit of a Pickle, Star Kringle and the HTF Break shorts, Deck the Halls, We Wish You, and Take Your Seat. He tends to die by getting sliced, impaled, crushed, or even decapitated such as in Happy Trails. It hints out that he loves carrots which is evidenced by the 'Feed' option of his Smoochie. In addition, it mentions he collects powerful antique electric toothbrushes and his fur has an SPF of 100, protecting him from extended exposure to the sun. He may look like a cute, cuddly, and sweet bunny (which appears to be why his name is Cuddles) on the outside, but on the inside he's known as quite a rebellious Tree Friend. His talents include extreme sports like skateboarding, surfing, basketball, and soccer. He even appears as a daredevil in Mime to Five. Cuddles loves listening to rock music, and he was once a member of "The Happy Tree Band", just before his untimely demise. As evidenced in the Happy Tree Friends Break: Seize the Day, Cuddles suffers from epilepsy the same way Handy does (Shown in In a Jam), but is cured. He has also appeared on one of the episodes of The God and Devil Show on God's keys, when they were chasing Robert Downey Jr. He's an immortalized Electric-type Pokémon, the same as Pikachu (Ryan Reynolds), his pet mouse and Pokémon partner and they can communicate. He can use the power of Light. He also loves to wear black sunglasses. Blink and you might miss him. He can move at supersonic speeds! In fact he moves so fast, Hell can't even tell he moved. He's proven to be a faster, more B R I C C, braver, more courageous, funkier, and sexier hero than you and me. He's also an Uno specialist. Cuddles' Pictures: 871216.jpg 303598.jpg 308731.jpg 390979.jpg 397484.jpg 490684.jpg 590784.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Boy Characters Category:Rabbits